Together
by desolus
Summary: Beast Boy and Aqualad share a quiet moment as, y'know, a together thing. Slash. ALxBB.


**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Aqualad/Beast Boy  
**Category:** Romance. Fluff. (:

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended, so put away your superpowered lawyers. No profit being made, used and written for entertainment purposes only.

**Etc:** A request from scheherezhad on the lj community, fic on demand.

* * *

**together.  
**_by d2ragnarok_

This meant they were together. No, like _really_ together. They decided on it two days ago. That didn't mean that it still wasn't weird.

Aqualad's hands were touching him. His breath hitched. The pads of fingers and curves of palms were as unfamiliar to him as the gentleness in which they caressed. There was an acute moment of a jolt, of knowing whose hands they belonged to and not knowing why they were touching him the way they were now. They were gentle, or at least as gentle as Beast Boy would ever know, as they explored the hard lines of his body carefully. They slipped past his waist to his lower back, pulling him close with a deliberate slowness as not to startle him.

Beast Boy couldn't help but tense, skin prickling at the proximity of the other's body. The feeling wasn't as bad as he expected, but he still felt some nervousness. Perhaps it was because he simply couldn't believe that someone would do this-- would _want_ to do this. Discomfort still managed to seep through him, despite the desire to be closer.

"It's okay," came the quiet murmur. "This is just for starters."

Beast Boy nodded. "I know," he said, amazed to find his voice so calm when he felt so unsteady. He put his hands on firm shoulders, still feeling somewhat awkward, and stared intently at the other boy's chin. He had never liked looking directly into peoples' eyes, even his friends, a handful that they were.

Aqualad moved in closer, tightening his arms slowly around Beast Boy's waist. Their bodies were touching. Beast Boy felt something rush through him so quickly at the contact that he didn't have a chance to look at it. It was gone, only leaving aftertaste of sensation that he couldn't define since he had never felt it before. Okay, it wasn't... really weird, but it wasn't entirely comfortable either. He thought he liked it, despite the weirdness of the embrace. He'd hugged people before, but they were always quick. None of his hugs lasted this long before.

Beast Boy was so distracted that he realised with a shock that their foreheads were touching now. He somehow managed to keep himself from jerking away in response, although a response seemed a bit too late now anyway. Aqualad had closed his eyes.

"This feels good," Aqualad smiled, voice soft and low. "A little weird, but really good."

Beast Boy would have nodded if their heads weren't touching, so he swallowed instead. He didn't know what he was expected to do, finding himself involuntarily stiffening in his uncertainty. He tried to think of something to say. As the seconds trickled by in silence, Beast Boy felt something akin to panic stomp on the remains of his self-control.

Not that he much of it to begin with.

"The party," he blurted out, wincing at both his uncaring tone and lack of forethought. "The others will--"

"Hmph," Aqualad responded _really_ eloquently. His breath was warm against Beast Boy's lips.

Beast Boy hesitated, wondering how to say it without giving Aqualad the wrong impression. His mouth couldn't seem to wrap around the words. Geez, he was already nervous enough to begin with!

Aqualad opened his eyes and blinked, looking curious. He pulled away slightly, and Beast Boy was almost sorry for the loss of warm breaths on his lips.

"I mean, these are my friends, y'know?" Beast Boy finally ventured, the carefully constructed words in his head turning instantly into nervous babbling. "No wait, I meant that I'm honest with my friends and everything, like with Cyborg especially, and since, like--wait, let me start over--"

Beast Boy stopped when Aqualad made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. Aqualad was smiling at him, looking amused.

Indignant, he said, "_What?_"

"You mean you want to tell them," Aqualad paused, before clarifying, "About us, right?"

Maybe for _once_ coherency could be on Beast Boy's side, rather than on everyone else's.

"Um, yeah," Beast Boy felt himself colouring and stared at Aqualad's chin again. "They're our friends. They deserve to know, don't they?"

Slender fingers managed to get Beast Boy to focus on those dark eyes again. They were kind and supportive. Beast Boy relaxed a fraction.

"Of course, they do," Aqualad answered seriously. "If you're sure about it, we can do that."

Beast Boy finally managed to grin like a loon. "This is great! This means I don't have to come up with lame excuses whenever I go out with you anymore."

Aqualad's arms tightened around him, but Beast Boy barely noticed.

"Cyborg was already getting suspicious about it anyway. I can only tell him I'm going out to save the world with tofu so many times before it gets a little weird, y'know? Even _Raven_ was getting curious about what I was doing, and she doesn't get curious about anything unless it involves death or something! Eh, eh, what are you--"

Aqualad was smiling again, but only slightly. "You talk too much."

"Uh, yeah, I tend to do that..."

"This means it's serious if you want to tell the others, right?"

Their lips were barely an inch apart.

"Uh, uh—" was all that Beast Boy thought he managed before Aqualad kissed him. He tasted slightly of salty seawater and ocean waves.

It managed to shut Beast Boy up for a good five minutes.

**/ end /**


End file.
